


First Real Crush

by louisperfx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisperfx/pseuds/louisperfx
Summary: Donde Harry cumple un reto.





	First Real Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Es como la quinta vez que publico esto ya que me harté de wattpad (por borrarme la cuenta miles de veces), espero que les guste mucho, es muy corto pero espero puedan darle mucho amor. Es uno de mis primeros trabajos así que... disfrútenlo:)

Estupido Niall y sus ideas. 

Pensaba Harry mientras estaba sentado  en las mesas de la cafetería con las manos en la cara. 

Su teñido amigo lo había retado a hacer ese famoso juego que está de moda, y bueno, harry nunca decía que no a ningún tipo de desafío. 

Prácticamente el juego consistía en darle a alguien un papelito que dijera "te doy esto porque eres lindo, úsala y dásela a la próxima persona que se te haga atractiva". 

Y si bien para Harry no había ningún problema en entregar esa nota a alguien cualquiera, la segunda parte del reto era esta; tenía que dárselo a su crush de toda la vida. 

Y si se preguntan, ¿quién carajos es tu crush de toda la vida? He aquí la respuesta: Louis Tomlinson. Quién si bien antes fue su mejor amigo en la primaria, poco a poco se fueron distanciando hasta no haber quedado ningún tipo de comunicación entre los dos. Y si hablamos honestamente Harry no quería entregarle nada al ojiazul, ¿por qué?

Para empezar Louis se había vuelto uno de los chicos más populares del colegio y Harry, bueno, Harry era una persona completamente invisible para la sociedad. 

¡Vamos! Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el ojiazul lo siguiera recordando, pasaba al lado de él todos los días, compartían casi todas las clases y ni una mirada le dirigía. 

Pero, por otro lado, tenía que entregárselo aunque pasara la peor vergüenza si Louis llegara a ignorarlo, rechazarlo o algo parecido. Sería la mayor pérdida de dignidad que haya tenido en toda su vida, aunque, no le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, ¿o si?

Bueno, aunque sería mejor perder su dignidad con alguien con quien ya no hablaba a perderla con sus amigos, así que, quiera o no, lo iba a hacer. 

Harry quitó sus manos de su cara y vio fijamente a Niall suspirando pesadamente. 

— Me estás hablando en serio, ¿no es así? —El rubio sonrió ampliamente ante la pregunta de su amigo. 

— Yo siempre hablo en serio al momento de hacer algún reto, ricitos. 

Harry toció la boca en un gesto de disconformidad y maldijo a sus adentros. 

— Bien, lo haré ya antes de que desaparezca de mi vista —dijo el rizado mientras que de su mochila sacaba un pedazo de papel y escribía en él con una pluma lo que se suponía debía decir, seguido de eso lo doblo en dos partes y se lo enseñó a Niall—. Acá está, espero seas feliz después de esto. 

Rápidamente Harry se levantó de su lugar y divisó a Louis en la mesa donde siempre comía con sus demás amigos, y caminando a paso rápido se dirigió a ellos. 

— ¡No te arrepentirás! —escuchó a Niall gritar detrás de él cuando ya iba más lejos. 

“Creo que sí lo haré”, pensó Harry antes de pararse enfrente de la mesa donde estaba Louis, después de eso sólo hubo silencio y muchas miradas encima de él. “Mierda mierda mierda, dejen de mirarme hijos de puta.” 

— Um, hola... —murmuró viendo a todos los de la mesa y sobretodo a alguien en especial— Louis, ¿verdad? —preguntó viendo al castaño sintiéndose más que estupido, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió, no lo culpen. 

— Sí, soy Louis —contestó con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro. “¿Por qué eres tan perfecto?”

— Oh, vale, ten —extendió su mano con la que tenía el papel esperando a que se lo recibiera. Louis vaciló unos segundos antes de agarrarlo, cuando al fin lo tuvo en sus manos lo comenzó a abrir lentamente, y antes de que pudiera empezar a leerlo, Harry se echó a correr en dirección a los baños, no quería ver su reacción. 

Cuando al fin llegó, tomó una bocanada de aire intentando recuperar el aliento. Se sintió mal por sí mismo, solo era un papelito, ¿tan malo era? Ojalá pudiera regresar el tiempo y quedarse a ver lo que hacía Louis, pero ya no podía y ahora tenía que quedarse así. 

(...)

Pasó una semana en la que Louis le seguía siendo indiferente, y no era como antes que le valía lo que hiciera, no. 

Ahora era diferente, ¿porqué el castaño no se le había acercado a tan siquiera decirle, "hey oye, gracias por lo que me diste, ¿sabes? Deberíamos de salir, aquí está mi número"? ¡Pero no lo había hecho! Y harry aunque sea se conformaba con un gracias. 

Lo más probable era que Louis ya hubiera olvidado todo y pasado el papelito a alguien más, de todas formas, nadie le dijo a Harry que se hiciera ilusiones, pero maldición si no lo había hecho. 

Todas las noches desde ese día comenzó a soñar diferentes escenarios en donde Louis se le declarará y cuando lo veía a la mañana siguiente en la escuela, él simplemente descartaba todas las ideas, se golpeaba mentalmente e intentaba no pensar en eso lo que restaba del día, aunque prácticamente era imposible porque compartían casi todas las clases y, Louis era la perfección en persona. 

Como en la mañana, que soñó que estaba en un baile de la escuela y Louis simplemente se acercaba y lo invitaba a bailar, donde se enamoraban de la risa del otro y se besaban al compás de una canción lenta. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo es que llegó a ese extremo? Se le hacía difícil de ignorarlo cuando se veía tan guapo ese día, pelo perfectamente arreglado, ropa impecable y la misma hermosa sonrisa. 

Harry estaba maldiciendo al tiempo, no podía creer que faltarán todavía 30 minutos para salir de la escuela, y es que ya no quería sufrir más, era demasiado para soportar. 

Solo rogaba para que su profesor de biología terminara el tema y los dejara salir temprano como otros días, pero no pasó. 

Cuando al fin se pudieron ir, guardó sus cosas y salió lo más rápido del salón que pudo, sin mirar atrás y sin esperar a Niall, solo escapó de ahí y agradeció que era viernes y podía olvidarse de todo por, aunque sea, el fin de semana. 

Sin embargo, sus planes fueron frustrados al ser llamado por su mejor amigo. 

— ¡Harryyy! Espérame, no seas idiota. —al escucharlo, tuvo que detener sus pasos y suspiró pesadamente. 

— ¿Qué? —se volteó para encararlo con una cara de pocos amigos. 

— ¡Wow! Tranquilo compañero, solo te iba a decir que si me acompañabas a hablar con el entrenador. —el rizado se tranquilizó un poco y decidió que no le haría daño acompañarlo, así que asintió y se dirigieron juntos a la cancha. 

En el camino, Niall no paró de hablar acerca de cosas que le habían pasado el día anterior o incluso anécdotas que recordaba de su pasado, Harry como siempre solo escuchaba y hacia un comentario de vez en cuando. 

Al entrar y divisar al entrenador, Harry se quedó parado en su lugar con los ojos abiertos y sin poder moverse. “Ahí está Louis, ahí está Louis, mierda, ¿qué hago ahora? Ni modo Harry, solo queda una cosa que hacer. Retirada”.

El rizado se dio la vuelta automáticamente e intentó salir de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, para su mala suerte, Niall lo agarro de la camisa y lo regresó a donde estaba. 

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te vas? —el rubio hizo un pequeño puchero cuando volvieron a estar frente a frente. 

— No me voy, solo te esperaré afuera —Harry sonrió inocentemente, como si no estuviera intentando escapar. 

Niall lo vio como si sospechara algo, y después de unos segundos sonrió burlón.— Es por Louis, ¿verdad? ¡Eres una maldita gallina!

— ¡No soy ninguna gallina! —Harry reclamó ofendido. 

— Entonces ven, vamos —su amigo lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia Louis, el rizado se dejó porque no quería pasar vergüenzas con Niall. 

Al llegar a donde estaba el entrenador, llamaron su atención, lo que provocó que Louis también volteara a verlos. Su expresión indiferente se desvaneció al verlos y sonrío en dirección a Harry. Oh Dios, ¿le estaba sonriendo a Niall o en realidad le sonreía a él? Porque estaba muy seguro de que esa hermosa sonrisa estaba dirigida a su persona. 

— ¡Niall! —exclamó el entrenador, sacando de su trance a Harry y comenzó a prestar mayor atención en los demás y no en esos bonitos dientes blancos—. Bueno Louis, ya sabes, así que te hasta la próxima semana y que esta sea la última vez. 

Louis asintió volviendo a poner su cara seria y se volteó a recoger sus cosas, las cuales estaban en una banca detrás de ellos. Niall comenzó a hablar animadamente con el entrenador, dejando a Harry en el olvido y sin prestarle una pizca de atención. 

— Oye, Harry, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —oh no, esa era la voz de Louis. Volteó a verlo, fingiendo una sonrisa. 

— Claro, dime —respondió agradeciendo a quien sea que le haya ayudado para que su voz no sonara temblorosa. 

— Um, pero lejos de ellos —señaló hacia Niall y el entrenador. Harry asintió caminando al lado de Louis hasta que se detuvieron del otro lado de las canchas. 

Se formó un silencio incómodo, donde se miraban el uno al otro y Harry no sabía cómo sacarle lo que le iba a decir. 

— Entonces —comenzó alargando la última 'e'—, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?

Louis sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su trance.— ¡Cierto! Bueno, solo quería entregarte esto, ya sabes —le extendió un papel pequeño que agarró—. Nos vemos por ahí. 

Cuando Louis dio unos cuantos pasos Harry decidió desdoblar el papel y notó que era exactamente el mismo que le había entregado al castaño una semana atrás, por lo que se desconcertó un poco y decidió llamar la atención del ojiazul. 

— ¡Louis, espera! —el chico se dio la vuelta prestándole atención, Harry caminó hasta él y le regresó el papel—. Se supone que debes dárselo a alguien que se te haga atractivo. 

El castaño le entregó una brillante sonrisa, le devolvió el papel y guiñándole un ojo dijo:

— Lo sé. 

Y Harry comenzó a planear su boda.


End file.
